Lost
by Angelez
Summary: Based on roleplay


"Manto!" Kariya wants to grab her wrist but she turns away from him before he even gets the chance to do so. "Do not touch me!" She shrieks.

Kariya stares at her, speechless. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Well you have a lot of guts to even ask that! Did you ever thought about it that maybe I don't want you do touch me?"

He should have expected this, this is what she always does and yet, he still has feelings for her. "We've been together for a while now and suddenly you say that I can't touch you? What is this even about?"

"It is over Kariya! I don't want to see you again!" She clenches her fists.

Kariya's heart breaks, he should have seen this coming, eventually she would break his heart. In the end, no one can be trusted, just like his parents.

"Well that is kind of hard since you are /living/ here, Manto!" He yells, fighting against the upcoming tears.

"Fine, then I'll leave." Manto turns and rushes to her room.

Kariya waits, the minutes seem to last long, longer than usual, or is it not an illusion that they seem to remain so long? She already should had been here, cursing and blaming him that he doesn't care about her, clenching the only stuff that she owns in her hands. This time, he'll let her go, if this is her choice, he won't stop her.

He leans against the wall. The walls of the orphanage are bare in this section, it seems a common corridor with doors. In every door another orphan, each with its own story.

Twenty minutes passed since she left to her room, Kariya lets out a deep sigh and decides to follow her to her room. She'll be waiting for him there. He smiles briefly, she is so predictable. He knocks twice on the door. "Manto?"

When he gets no response, he just decides to go inside.

He sees something quite different than he expected to see. The room is frightening empty, Manto is sitting on the bed. She's hiding her face in her hands, she's cring, almost inaudibly. To see her like this hurts him even more than when she yells at him.

He slowly walk into her room and kneels in front of her.

"Manto.." he speaks softly. "I am not mad at you."

Manto doesn't look up. "Sweetie, it was never my intention to make you cry, I care about you, more than anything, you know that. There is no need to fight, right?"

Manto slowly removes her hands from her face. "Leave me alone, Kariya." she sobs. "This is too painful."

Kariya knows that the most of the time when she says something, she actually means the opposite. He takes her hands, squeezing them gently. "Could you tell me what is going on?"

She shakes her head. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Manto, seeing you cry is what hurts me the most."

Manto looks up at him, her hair is covering her face but he can see that her eyes are red.

He reaches his hand out and brushes some hair behind her ear. "There, now I can see your pretty face, but I also want to see your beautiful smile, could you smile for me, Manto?" He says, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Don't do this, Kariya." she says, making her hands free from his grip and gets up from the bed, she tries hard to avoid his eyes and walks towards the window. Kariya also stands up straight again, facing her back.

"I don't understand it, I thought that now, now that we saved soccer, no time traveling, no forced matches, that we could be together."

"And that is exactly the point!" it is a sudden scream. Kariya, a bit shocked from her reaction backs off a little while she just turned around to look at him. "We succeeded, cleared our mission, defeated El Dorado, so that means our lives will be normal again!"

"Yes, and why are you making such a drama about it?"

"You really don't understand, do you?" She looks at him with a reproachfully look in her eyes.

"Then tell me! Tell me what is going on!" Desperately he gets hold of both of her shoulders.

"I'll have to leave Kariya! We are going back to our own timezone, I don't even have that much time left! I thought that if I would break up with you it would be easier for you to forget me! I don't want you to be sad about me! I-I" Manto is out of words, she lets herself fall against his chest and cries. Kariya quickly wraps his arms around her body and holds her tight.

"I don't want to leave you, Kariya."

"Isn't there a way to stop this? Ask Fey to keep you here, we could—"  
"No," she interupts him. "There is nothing that we can do."

"But there should be something." He notices that his voice trembles.

Manto looks up at gives him a weak smile, though her eyes are not smiling with her.

"Th-thank you for caring so much about me, I will really miss you." She tiptoes a little to place a soft, tender kiss on Kariya's lips.

Kariya holds her even tighter while he kisses her back.

The kiss, full of passion and love, lasts until they both need to pull away to gasp for some air.

Tears stream down over both of their faces. With his thumb he brushes a tear of her face.

Manto breaks the embrace and takes a little step back. "Don't cry, Kariya, you're strong."

She reaches out for his hand. "I hope you'll never forget me, but please, don't forget to move on, eventually. Don't get trapped in lost memories, how beautiful they might be. I am sure that there will be someone in this timeline who will make you happier than I could ever do."

Kariya swallows and tries to smile. "How much I would love to believe your words, I don't think someone will ever do."  
Then, something terrible happens. Manto slowly starts to vanish. "I love you Kariya."

"Manto, no!" Kariya pulls her closer to him and kisses her again, his hands hold her tight but it is just a matter of time before the only thing he is holding, is the left over empty air.


End file.
